Legend of the Dragon Prince
by Dinochurr
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is born to be half-human and half-dragon prince, who's struggling to be accepted by the others. Lucy Heartfilia the stubborn princess of Celestia Heart, was the first human being who accepted him for who he was. Many days and months past, they have fallen in love to one other, Can they able confessed their feelings? How would the People accept him? Read and Find out!
1. The Beginning

**Summary:: The Legend Of The Prince of Dragons who falls In Love with the Princess of The Celestia Heart Kingdom.**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Dinochurr ish back desu! X"D This story was inspired by a korean novala entitled "Gu Family Book" known here in my country as "The Love Story of Kang Chi" X"D Too weird ne? X'D This story is for 'Lories FTW!' I hope you'd like this thing X'D Also I just can't help but to write this story since it's echoing in my mind ._. LEWL X"D So Here it is!**

* * *

**|| I- The Beginning ||**

**Third Person's POV**

**10 Years Ago,**

_It was a mysterious mountain, where humans never dared to step on, in this mountain, the Ancient people believes that, in the mountain a mysterious creature lives, the thousand-year old, king of all dragons, protecting the mountain from any harm. The so-called Celesta Flame Garden, is where the King dragon dwells at, but now it only believe as a legend since it wasn't discovered by any human or nobody actually believes if it was true or not._

_A mysterious small man wearing a blue coat and a hood covering his face, quietly walked inside the forest holding a lampshade, a bag of food and a cane stick. He crossed the river by a bridge connecting the other-side of the land. When he finally crossed the bridge, a ray of light shone by the big full moon on an open area._

_It wasn't simply an open area. The open area was wide, it was equally wider than a castle. The man smiled when he was close to the area he's going to, he pants and puts the things he carried awhile ago. "Igneel! Oi Igneel!" he shout looking from side to side looking for a certain person, was it really a person?_

_When he reached there, he found nothing, "Man, did he transformed to human again?" the guy sighed and shook his head disappointingly, "Oh well I should go home for now" he said leaving the area and taking all the things he brought as he rushed away._

* * *

_A red-haired man, smiled dreamily as he watched the humans work on their own watching them to smile to themselves. He climbed on a near tree beside him and picked a fresh apple in his hand an resumed what he is doing. In a few minutes, he suddenly heard a sob came from a woman, why would a grown up woman would cry? He jumped out of the tree and follow where the sob came from._

_When the sob was becoming louder (That means he's so close to it), he notice a carriage like prison consists of a pink haired woman who's sobbing in fear, "Please Help me.." The woman muttered clutching her violet dress as a tear streamed down from her pinkish cheeks._

_Igneel felt sad and worried about the girl, he wants to help her, he really do! But his friend told him not to trust most of the humans since they are covered with lust and greed._

_He climb once again to the nearest tree and decided to watch the girl, he finished eating his apple and throws it away. He pluck a wild flower and pluck its petal as well, "I'll help her, I shouldn't, I'll help her, I shouldn't" he repeated as he plucked the petals away until there's one petal left, "I shouldn't" he groaned frustratedly, "But I wanna help her!" he whined scratching his neck, "Ugh..!" he throws the flower away, he noticed that the woman fell asleep. A warm smile formed on his lips._

_He looked from left to right to look if there's a guard guarding her outside, when he noticed none, he went near the carriage and found it locked, He used his Dragon's ability and easily break the locks. He opened the door and carry the pink-haired woman who is deeply asleep._

_He takes the pink haired woman to his place and for her to be safe._

* * *

_When he comes back his place still the same, peaceful and quiet. He gently placed the woman in his arms on the ground, many years in his life, he never met such beauty such as hers. She's innocent looking, pretty and adorable. It's the first time in his life, his first time falling inlove with a human._

_He watched her in her sleep, 'So this is was humans called 'love at first sight' neh?' he smiled looking above the sky. He notice the woman suddenly moved and wakes up from sleep, she opened her violet eyes slowly._

_"Where Am I?" She mumbled, "Ah, Don't worry you're safe here, no one can harm you." Igneel grinned messing her hair. The woman stared to him, "Who are you?" she asked nervously, "I'm Igneel," Igneel smiled to her offering a handshake to her, "And you are?"_

_"I'm Natasha, Daughter of the Noble from the western part of Fiore..." Natasha mumbled, unaware that Igneel is staring to her._

_"If you're a noble class, Why you look like a prisoner in that carriage?"_

_"My parents was killed by Jiemma, Since I have nowhere to go, They decided to sell me to other nobles and make me as a dirty slave or __Jiemma take me and tells to the whole world that I was owned by him_" she hugged her knees and continued, "My father once told me, that I shouldn't let evil people hurt me and I should learn fight for myself. But, I don't know how to fight for myself, I'm nothing, I'm just a damsel in distress, who needed my savior to help me, and that savior is you." she smiled a little bit "I need someone's help because I don't want to be a slave nor I will never want to be owned by Jiemma.. Thank you Igneel-sama"tears streamed down on her pinkish cheeks as she played with the grass she's sitting on.

_"O-Oi! Don't cry!" Igneel wave his hand, don't know what to do "A-Also you don't need to add '-sama' on my name, It's weird ya know!", Natasha chuckled and smacked Igneel's head,_

_"Idiot." She smiled wiping her tears away._

_Igneel smiled sheepishly and gave her a goofy smile, "It's just that, I don't know how to comfort a crying woman" he mumbled watching her wipe her own tears._

* * *

**The Next 3 Days..**

_"BUT IT'S DANGEROUS!" Makarov yelled furiously to the red-haired man, "Natasha is a sweet and innocent human!" Igneel said smiling dreamily, ignoring how his friend is mad at him. "What if she betray you? What are you going to do?" Makarov paced still annoyed by his friend's actions._

_"She's not going to betray me, If she returns my feelings for her, I'll marry her." He grinned,_

_"MARRY?!" Makarov yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! She's a pure human, You're a pure Dragon, does she know that you're the dragon king? Does she know that you live in more than thousand years?"_

_"WOAH! Easy there!" Igneel calmed down his friend, "Yes, I'll marry her, I don't care what other dragons decision, I knew it from first sight, Nope and Nope."_

_"Ugh!" Makarov groaned, "What if she hates you for being a dragon creature?.." Makarov suddenly asked, Igneel stayed in silence since he actually don't know how to answer, He's afraid to lose someone like her, though he just met her last three days, He just know from the heart that she's his one and only mate._

_"Sigh, I better go back now, Fairy Tail might be worried for the disappearance of the master" Makarov patted him as he went back, Igneel watched his friend's figure disappear._

_A certain figure stood behind the tree, listening to them from the start 'till the end._

* * *

**Behind The Tree (LEWL X'D)**

_Natasha stood there in wide eyes, so Igneel her savior is a Dragon? Should she hate him or no? It's just that she couldn't believe that there's still a dragon alive in this era. How could this happen?_

_But the thing is.. He wants to marry her, which a sweetest thing she ever heard with sincerity from a guy like him. She admit she also likes him too, he take care of her, he respect her, he do a lot of things just for her, every woman like her dreamed for a guy like him, though he's a dragon._

_Another thing is, do they really know each other already? Are they really destined? or it was just fate?_

_Natasha smiled and willing to know him more._

* * *

**Unknown Place.**

_"WHERE IS SHE?!" An adult man yelled angrily, "WHERE IS NATASHA?!" He picked one of his soldiers on the neck, asking where the woman he desired is._

_"W-We really don't know My Lord!" The soldier winced, almost lacking of oxygen._

_"Calm down, Jiemma~" another guy same age with him chuckled evilly, "There's tons of woman out there, waiting to be touched." he smiled drinking some wine for himself_

_"I'd prefer to touch that Pink-Haired beauty and ruin her innocence." Jeimma said throwing the soldier out on his hand._

_"Selfish aren't we?" He chuckled, putting the glass on the table._

_"Definitely. That woman is a Goddess to the western people of Fiore. She's Pure. Innocent. Beautiful. What kind of man am I, if I ignore such beauty from a goddess?" _

* * *

**Time Skip (2 years later)**

_Months pass, the love between Igneel and Natasha went more deeper. Igneel have already told Natasha that he's the fire dragon king, and Natasha happily accept it. Though he doesn't know why she accepted it so fast, he was glad she accept him for who he was._

_Last year is were Igneel marked Natasha as his mate, and now she's 9 months pregnant to their first child._

_Igneel suddenly felt something wrong. It's not about Natasha's pregnancy. It's just that somethings gonna happen and it's sort of **bad**.__  
_

_'What is this?' Igneel asked to no one, he let the wind brushed his red hair, and it felt weirder than the way it is._

_"Neh, What's wrong Igneel?" Natasha asked putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Ah Nothing, dear. You should take a rest since your almost on your due." Igneel smiled rubbing her belly._

_"Nah, I'm strong to handle our Natsu"_

_"Natsu?" Igneel asked in wonder._

_"Ya Natsu. Our son. And Natsu means summer" Natasha smiled_

_"Why summer then?" _

_"Well duh~ It's summer time Igneel!" Natasha giggled messing his already mess hair._

_Makarov appeared from no where, panting heavily. "Oi What are you so exhausted from running?" Igneel again, a little bit mad for ruining their lovey dovey of his wife._

_"I came here to warn you! Jeimma's soldier is near in this place! you should go, NOW!" Makarov ordered, unfortunately, "HEY! THERE'S LADY NATASHA!" The soldier called the group, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

_Igneel carried both Makarov and Natasha in his original dragon form. Igneel roared with fire making the soldiers stood there scared by him deciding not to make an action by taking the lady and instead make the plan B. Igneel flied not caring about them anymore. _

* * *

_Natasha's scream and groan was heard in the whole forest. Well It's a first human dragon child, a dragon child is 10x stronger than an ordinary human._

_"Almost there, Lady Natasha!" Porlyusica said and heard another groan and scream from the lady, "You can do it, Natasha.." Igneel prayed hoping both mother and child are safe from any harm. _

_A cry from a baby was heard just then, "It's a boy" Porlyusica smiled carrying the new born half dragon baby in her arms. "Congratulations you idiot, you're now a father.." Natasha smiled and chuckled weakly before falling for a deep sleep. Porlyusica carefully cleans the bloodied baby in her arms using a clean wet cloth._

_"So What's the name of this boy then?" Makarov smiled as he watched the sleeping baby._

_"Natsu." Igneel said brushing Natasha's soft pink hair._

_"Ahh. Summer. Natsu meaning Summer right?"_

_"Aye." Igneel grinned, he felt the air suddenly changed again into more weirder than an hour ago. 'Are they planning taking Natasha again?!' Igneel thought as he balled his fist angrily. _

* * *

_ **The Next Two Days.**_

_Natasha happily played with her little Natsu, "Kawaii~" Natasha squealed pinching her son's cheek softly. "LADY NATASHA!" A soldier yelled pointing at her "GET HER!" Igneel appeared from no where protecting his dear family. The soldiers went closer not afraid to the Dragon King anymore._

_Jeimma smiled evilly eyeing on Natasha, but the thing is, she's holding a baby. "Is that a baby?" he asked the head soldier. _

_"Yes My Lord." the head soldier said with respect. He saw his lord was pissed by this, knowing all he wanted to Lady Natasha is to ruin her innocence and beauty and also make the western people bow to him. "Kill the baby." He said with the fiercest glare. "Y-Yes My Lord, KILL THE BABY!__" The head soldier nodded and added ._

_Natasha heard it with wide eyes, looking at her now crying child. "Igneel!" Natasha called, "Don't.." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Igneel went back into a human again, Natasha gave Natsu to his own father, "Run, with Natsu.." She smiled, "NO! What about you?! Natsu needs a mother also!" Igneel said not wanting to cry in front of the woman he loves._

_"I'm going to take care of this. Love him like a father do. Don't ever blame him for anything, dear." She kissed his forehand aswell as with Natsu's, "And tell him, Mama loves him so much. Now Go. PLEASE IGNEEL!" Igneel don't want to do it. He never wish their love story is going to end, but he simply nodded and ran away._

_Both Igneel ran away but just then, he heard from his sensitive ears the scream came from her and smelt blood on it. Tears stream down, "We'll meet again, Natasha." a sad smile plastered on his face. Not wanting to be weak infront of his very own son._

* * *

_Many years passed, When Natsu turned into 8 year-old boy, Igneel went to leave him for the war between Acnologia and all dragons, which means he needed to leave his son alone. He teach him how to control himself since he's still half dragon inside him. Natsu is the memory of his beloved mate, Natasha._

_He have told Makarov to make his son as one of his fellow soldiers to protect the Kingdom Celestia Heart and treat him like one of the humans. This is were the story begins._

* * *

**OHMYGEE! NATASHA~ NUUUUH~! ;n; Natasha is mei OC X'D and she's Natsu's mother, yay! ;) OHHH~ NEXT chapter is gonna be great I'll tell ya, LEWL! X"D But I really think this sucks :3 Oh! It's a slow NaLu X'D So be patient, OKAY?! X"DD**

**But seriously, I think this suck ; - ; WAHHH! T~T I'm a terrible author neh? AJUJUJUJU Q~Q**

**HOW'S CHAPTER ONE?! GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? UNDECIDED?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE~! ; n ;**

**JA NE MINNA! :DDDDD**

**~DINOCHURR, OUT ;)**


	2. The Salamander and The Princess

**Summary:: Natsu Dragneel is born to be half-human and half-dragon prince, who's struggling to be accepted by the others. Lucy Heartfilia the stubborn princess of Celestia Heart, was the first human being who accepted him for who he was. Many days and months past, they have fallen in love to one other, Can they able confessed their feelings? How would the People accept him? Read and Find out!**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Dinochurr ish back desu! X"D YAYAYAY! I WAS VERY HAPPY~ XD I received only 5 reviews (But It's okay) and 15 favorites and follows! YAYAYAYAYAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! X""DD I really make more efforts in this story just for you to like it, and I think it was successful X'D Oh! Sorry for those Wrong Grammars, Spelling or any Typographical Errors C''X I LAB CHUUUUU~~~ w I edit the summary of this story so yeah XD**

* * *

**|| II- The Salamander and The Princess ||**

**Third Person's POV**

Lucy Heartfilia, walked sneakily the palace, she hides her beautiful face with the help of her black cloak, guards stands still ignoring her walked away. A smirk formed on her rosy lips. She escaped the prison (palace) successfully, thanks to Levy McGarden. Her bestfriend for life.

When she's already outside the palace, she wondered around, smiling to her people without knowing that she's the princess.

She notice a story teller near the bookstore where she dreamed to entered to. She decided to watch.

"The Knights/Soldiers of this kingdom had become extremely powerful these years, After General Makarov raises, The Titania, The Naked Knight, and The well known, _Salamander_" The story teller said emphasizing the 'Salamander' thing, the kids watching him in 'OHHH' and 'AHH~' interested about the story about those.

'Titania, Naked Knight and Salamander, eh? Why does I don't even know them? Does Papa hides the identity of the bravest knights? or this guy is lying?' The Princess thought in curiosity, still hiding in the hood.

"The Titania is also known as the Queen of the Fairies, aside from her pretty looks, hourglass shape body, she's the most fearless female knight in Fairy Tail. She have mastered all the weapons used in war." Lucy stands still waiting for the information about the well known 'Salamander'.

"The Naked Knight, from the word itself 'Naked' He's always naked" The story teller sweat dropped, The princess brown orbs almost fall for that information. Fairy Tail's knight is an stripper or something? Oh How does people can stand him? It's just... Gross.

"But though he's always naked, he is known for being one of the handsome men in the whole Magnolia and one of the greatest fighter and one great friend to his comrade, he specialize Swords, Bows and Arrows, especially Spear. And Last but not the least, The Salamander." he said with a grinned and continued,

"Salamander Is also known for being handsome guy but not only in Magnolia, but in the whole Fiore. He traveled the whole Fiore. But aside from being the handsome guy in this country, He's the bravest, fearless, great warrior and a great and loyal friend. He specialized all weapons in the war like Titania, but not that mastered like hers. Salamander is quite childish at times, but when it's time to be serious, he can be one." He smiled, "Kids Like you should be one of them in the future. Maybe, one of you here can be one of the warriors of Fairy Tail. Any Questions?"

"Mr. Story Teller, May I asked who's this well known Salamander?" Lucy raises her arm and asked him, "As far as I know, Salamander's real name is Natsu Dragneel." The story teller answered.

"Rumors say, The mighty Salamander was fallen for the Noble of The White Kingdom, the rival of the Celestia Heart, Lady Lisanna , and willing to sacrifices his life for her." He added, Lucy stands frozen by this, So this Salamander A.K.A Natsu have fallen for the noble of their rival kingdom? Is he going to betray them? He better not, people who betray their kingdom, doesn't deserve any mercy.

A hand takes her away, covering her mouth. She mewls and tries to get away, but, "Lu-chan, It's me Levy. You must go home now. King Jude wants to talk to you." Levy whispered in panic.

"E-Eh?! But why?!" Lucy said uncovering herself from the cloak. She noticed a pink-haired man looking at her as she quickly hides her face in the cloak.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel walks and wondered outside the Celestia Heart Palace, his hands were inside of his pocket, moaning in boredom, "Neh Happy, Want do you want to do?" he said,

"Idunno~" Happy said quietly since nobody knows he can speak either fly, "I'm going buy fish~ BYEE" he said, flying away

Natsu noticed a crowd near the bookstore, and notice a story teller and decided to listen.

"The Knights/Soldiers of this kingdom had become extremely powerful these years, After General Makarov raises, The Titania, The Naked Knight, and The well known, Salamander" The story teller said emphasizing the 'Salamander' guy, the kids watching him in 'OHHH' and 'AHH~' interested about them,

'WOAH~! It's about Me, Erza and Stripper, COOL!' Natsu though grinning ear to ear, "I wonder how that old man know us so far.."

"The Titania meaning the Queen of the Fairies, aside from her pretty looks, hourglass shape body, she's the most fearless female knight in Fairy Tail. She have mastered all the weapons used in war." Natsu smiled and nodded 'cuz the information was totally right.

"The Naked Knight, from the word itself 'Naked' He's always naked" The story teller sweat dropped, "But though he's always naked, he is known for being one of the handsome men and a gentleman in the whole Magnolia and one of the greatest fighter and one great friend to his comrade, he specialize Ice sword or any type of weapon made in ice. And Last but not the least, The Salamander." he said with a grinned and continued, Natsu's eyes widen, That guy knows Strippers habit.

"Salamander Is also known for being handsome guy but not only in Magnolia, but in the whole Fiore. He traveled the whole Fiore. But aside from being the handsome guy in this country, He's the bravest, fearless, great warrior and a great and loyal friend. He specialized all weapons in the war like Titania, but not that mastered like hers." He smiled, "Kids Like you should be one of them in the future. Maybe, one of you here can be one of the warriors of Fairy Tail. Any Questions?"

'Eng-Engk! Wrong! Erza is just good in defense! I can able to beat her in one slash' Natsu thought pouting annoyingly.

"Mr. Story Teller, May I asked who's this well known Salamander?" A woman's voice said behind that cloak, Natsu's brows raises, Doesn't she know him?

"As far as I know, Salamander's real name is Natsu Dragneel." The story teller answered. 'HEY! The story teller guy really knows me!'

"Rumors say, The mighty Salamander was fallen for the Noble of The White Kingdom, Lady Lisanna, The Rival of This Kingdom , and willing to sacrifices his life for her." He added.

Natsu stands there frozen, Why the heck they he about him liking Lady Lisanna? WHATDA? He blushed furiously and stomped away. But then he noticed Lucy was being take away, covering her mouth. She mewls and tries to get away, He wants to help her, but then,

"OI Flame head, Master wants us to be in the palace this night." Gray called, annoyed. "But the woman is in danger!" he said pointing to her direction.

"Stop lying Idiot. No one was there." He said sarcastically. He look again and she's still there, he ignored him and rushed off, Gray kept on calling him and runs with him.

Natsu saw her. Her blonde hair, big brown eyes, rosy lips, milky skin. She's pretty, but then, she hides her face on her cloak again and disappeared with a small woman.

"HOI FLAME BRAIN! C'MON!" Gray called dragging him from the ear.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm 'Coming!" He winced.

* * *

**INSIDE THE CELESTIA HEART PALACE**

"Lucy! Where have you been?!" Jude said, worried about his daughter's disappearance.

"I'm at the library, looking for my favorite book." She lied, biting her lips softly,

"You could have ask Ms. McGarden to look for it." Jude scolded, "By the way, tonight, get ready. I'll introduce you to your bodyguards, Since I'm worried about the rivalry kingdom kidnap you or something"

Lucy sweat dropped on her father's overprotective-ness, "But Father, I can handle myself," She said, "I'm not a kid anymore who needs a bodyguards."

"You're a Princess, You need to be protected from the people who wants to takes us down since you're the heir of this kingdom"

"Ugh. Fine Whatever." Lucy went to her room with Virgo, her favorite maid, to get ready.

"I hate being a Princess, psh." She mumbled un-heard by Virgo.

* * *

**FAIRY TAILS MASTERS OFFICE**

"YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Erza yelled angrily for the lateness of Natsu, "DON'T YOU KNOW MASTER NEEDED US IMMEDIATELY?!"

"GO-GOMENASAI" Natsu said afraid to her, shivering. Gray stood there stopping his laughs since Erza is on bad mood mode because of the Idiot.

"Calm Down Erza." Master Makarov came from nowhere, making the Scarlet warrior calmed down. "Now, I just want you trio to be here since, King Jude assigned you three, to be the Princess's new bodyguards" he pace back and forth,

"So tonight, be ready cause the three of you are going to the Palace. It's a dream come true neh?" He stared to the pink-haired guy, who's now smiling about the news.

"AYE" He grinned, as he high five with his blue furr ball partner, Happy.

* * *

**Night Time, Celestia Heart's Palace**

Lucy groaned to the tightness of the dress, why does she needs to wear these type of dresses? She's just gonna meet her three bodyguards, what's so formal about it? Ohh Yeah, She's a Princess, every events, occasion or anything must be formal. It sucks

"Too tight Virgo!" she whined and complained

"Gomene, Hime." Virgo said emotionless-ly, in her usual poker face.

"I hate my life. I want to be something... something interesting."

"But Hime, You are born to be a princess. Every Girl wants be a princess." Virgo said adjusting the tightness.

"I'm not one of them" she said in disgusted way, "I want to be like my mother, who holds weapons in the war, fights for a certain country. Not to be a worthless princess." she sighed.

A knock disturb them after Virgo finished dressing the princess, "Come in" Lucy said as the door opens up and Capricorn appeared"Hime-sama, Your father pleases you to go downstairs now." Capricorn said closing the door.

* * *

"WHAHAH! IT'S HUGEE!" Natsu said admiring the huge castle infront of him.

"So you're telling me there's a small castle?" Gray mumbled sarcastically, but still, Natsu heard it.

He glared to the naked man in front him, "I heard that. Better find your clothes first before talking like that to me. Ice Berg."

"WAHH?! WHEN THIS DID HAPPENED?!" he asked himself looking for his lost clothes.

Erza entered the gigantic doors, "Let's go! We don't like to make the King waits don't you?" She said, half-glaring to them, "WE'RE COMING!" Gray and Natsu said in unison afraid being smack by the Titania.

As they entered, Jude greeted them, "Good Evening, Are you the warriors of Fairy Tail?" He asked,

"Yes, Your Majesty." Erza bowed, respectfully. Both Natsu and Gray stuck there like a statue not bowing to him. King Jude, raises an eyebrow, Erza notice this, She nudge them and glared to them, telling them to bow in respect.

They shivered and bowed.

"Capricorn!" King Jude called, as a man wearing a tux appeared, "Yes Your Majesty?" Capricorn asked as he bowed, "Call Princess Lucy," King Jude said with a smile.

* * *

Lucy walked down the staircase slowly and carefully, Gray and Natsu stared to her with their mouths slightly agape to such beauty.

"This is my daughter, Princess Lucy." Jude introduced his daughter, "It's a pleasure to meet the most bravest warriors in Fairy Tail." Lucy said with a smile as she bowed gently,

"I'm Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania." Erza said, smiling then bowed.

"Gray Fullbuster, also known as the Naked Man, Milady." Gray said gentlemanly, bowing.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel also known as Salamander... P-Princess" Natsu stuttered on the last part not daring to look at the princess in front of him then bowed.

Lucy stared to all of them, 'So the story teller were right. The Titania, her pretty looks, hourglass shape body. True.' she stared to Erza, then to Gray 'The Naked Knight. He's naked, handsome and a gentleman. True.' and lastly to Natsu, who's looking away. 'And Lastly, Salamander. Handsome, Childish. Also right. But I wonder if he really likes the noble from the White Kingdom..'

Lucy smiled and said, "I hope we get along" she smiled to them brightly, "Virgo and Capricorn will tour you to the whole palace." Jude said as both Virgo and Capricorn walk towards to them

From that day on, The Salamander and The Princess finally met, is it the beginning?

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! NATSHU AND LUSHY FINALLY MET! AWO AWO! X"D AND ERZA,GRAY AND NATSHU ARE LUSHY'S BODYGUARD! HAHAHA! BUT NATSU LIEKS LISANNA! NOOOOOO! **

**But seriously, It's a NaLu fic not NaLi, so don't worry. Natsu's feeling for Lisanna will disappear. BLEEEHHH :P **

**HOW'S CHAPTER TWO?! GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? UNDECIDED?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE~! ; n ;**

**More Than 5 Reviews - Continue XD So better leave one X"D**

**JA NE MINNA! :DDDDD**

**~DINOCHURR, OUT ;)**


	3. Sakura Tree with A Hanging Crescent Moon

**Summary:: Natsu Dragneel is born to be half-human and half-dragon prince, who's struggling to be accepted by the others. Lucy Heartfilia the stubborn princess of Celestia Heart, was the first human being who accepted him for who he was. Many days and months past, they have fallen in love to one other, Can they able confessed their feelings? How would the People accept him? Read and Find out!**

* * *

**OH HIYA MINNA! X"D I'm Back from the dead, lewl! X"D Some people found my Lucy Account X"DD I was actually new there in FB and I'm afraid to add too many people since I'm afraid that I might get block by FB C'X **facebook lushy dragneel. pandashiee . harhar** - So if you want Add me there X'D just remove the spaces and add **www**. C'X YAY! I would gladly accept you o - o**

**I hope you enjoy this Chappy! XD**

**Disclamier:: Dinochurr Doesn't Own Fairy Tail. If She does, Natsu and Lucy are already married and now making Nashi.**

* * *

**|| III- Sakura Tree with A Hanging Crescent Moon ||**

**Third Person's POV**

Princess Lucy sat on her soft bed groaning, She hates her life! She rolled on her bed, biting her lips. She remembered her three bodyguards we're quite funny, Gray argues with Natsu while eating, and then Erza smack the both of them, to make them shut up. To the king it was annoying, but for the princess it's quite funny. She never encounter such people. And also she find Natsu was sort of _cute_ a while ago. He eats so un-formally, talks when his mouth is full, but while he's doing that, he makes some cute faces, he's quite childish, but it just fit for him.

Princess Lucy finds her cloak again, she wants to escape this place, called prison (for her) again. She peeped on the door slowly not trying to make sounds. Luckily, her bodyguards was not there, _yet. _Since the'ye not yet there, she wears the cloak and escapes. It was sooo easy thing, for her! She went on the library to escape, since there's also an exit there.

After she already escaped the castle, she smiled to the view of her people out there, she noticed that there's a lot of fortune tellers at night, she smile and tries to who is the man she's going to marry someday.

She went on a man with a lot of handkerchiefs on the head, "May I ask, what will going to happen in my love life?" Lucy asked inside her cloak, The fortune teller took a gulp on his bottle, "You're going to marry the man you saw first. And that's me!" The man grinned. Lucy's eye twitch knowing that the fortune teller was fake and drunk, she gives a piece of gold for it's tip then She leaves.

She wants to know who is the man she's going to marry sooner or later. Well not exactly a 'who', but the signs when she's going to see or meet him. She saw a slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, mid-back length brown hair, she wore light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She sat on two huge barrels while drinking some beer on her mug.

"Excuse me, are you also a fortune teller?" Lucy asked,

"Ah~ Huh? Me? Fortune Teller? Well Yes." The woman said, "Why? Want me too take a peak on your future?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ah Yes, I was wondering how my love life goes in the future." she stared to the woman, trying to figure out if she's fake or not.

"I'm Cana Alberona." She said as she shuffled her cards on the table, "Choose one." She ordered.

Lucy obeyed and took one card, Cana revealed it, It was Big Broken heart shape with a blood dripping on it and the girl and a boy walking on opposite ways.

"Hmm, This is sort of bad." Cana said, "This card means, One of you might be broken hearted, or one of you might die for a certain reason. But if one of you ignore this kind of destiny, both of you will be safe, but if not, The meaning of this card might happens." She said looking to her, "Show me your palms," She said

Lucy showed her smooth palms to her, Cana looked to it seriously, "You'll meet this guy, maybe this night or tomorrow, If you saw a sakura tree with a hanging crescent moon on the top, with him, he's the guy I'm talking about, And if I we're you, you _must _ignore him."

Lucy's eyes didn't even blink, was it true? Or this woman is just lying?

"Don't even bother to give a tip," she said drinking, "If you want to stay alive, you must ignore this fate. You'll meet more guys out there so your future might change as well."

Lucy left her there still drinking. She went to the woods wants to clear her mind, 'Sakura tree with a hanging crescent moon on the top? What is that?' Lucy asked no one but to herself.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Jose smirked evilly, sitting to his throne, looking at a sort of a magic ball, and saw Princess Lucy heading to the woods, "I want you to kidnap, Princess Lucy Heartfilia. She's on the woods on the west, bring her here, without any scratch" he said, as his mens bowed, then leaves, "HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a maniac.

A bluish haired girl, takes a peek on what Jose's doing behind the doors, she stared without any emotions on her face, but in her navy eyes, it shows fear and sadness "Father..." she mumbles and left.

* * *

**Celestia Heart Palace**

"I want the three of you protect my daughter, Lucy" Jude said in worry, "The People of the Kingdom of the White we're now full of greed and lust. The take down all the royals or nobles in a certain Kingdom. And since Celestia Heart is the most rich kingdom here in Fiore, I'm afraid they after my daughter"

"Don't worry King Jude, We'll protect Princess Lucy." Erza as well as the two bowed on him.

"Than-"

"YOUR MAJESTY! PRINCESS LUCY IS MISSING AGAIN!" One of the soldiers said in panic.

"WHAT?! GO AND FIND HER!" Jude ordered, "Please help and look for my daughter" The trio nodded and leave with the others.

When they were already out of the palace half of the soldiers was on the town with Gray. Natsu and Erza took the woods, "I go here, You go there" Erza said pointing on the opposite way, and walked to it with the other half, Natsu and the other went where Erza pointed at. But in a few minutes, he heard a scream (since he have a sensitive ears), Natsu take the other way to locate the scream. Without the soldiers knowing.

He saw Lucy was being taken away by the unknown men wearing some navy blue ninja outfit, "LET ME GO! UGH!" She tries to get a way, but they tie her with a rope.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Natsu came to rescue the Princess, he punched, kicked, and etc to beat all of them. Natsu untied the Princess and talked to her, "Let's get out of he-" A black smoke covers the whole area, making the both of them cough, Natsu takes out his handkerchief and covers it on Lucy's nose, a man tries to take the Princess but then he manage to beat him and takes the sword of the now unconscious man.

They tries to get away from those men, Natsu pants and cough, "A-Are you okay?" he asked her while they're running,

"Are you sure?" Lucy said in a worry, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." he said with a grin. 'She looks like Lisanna..' he thought as his vision turned blurred

"Oh Mavis, What's happening?! Are you sure you're fine?! Are You...-" Lucy said, un-noticed by Lucy, a man with a sword tries to kill the both of them though it was not on the rules. Natsu takes the sword and use it to him. "-Really Okay...?" she said as her eyes widen when he have save her twice, "I'll protect you, no matter what happens" he said smiling, before falling to the deep sleep, Lucy catched him and stared to his face.

'Did I heard it before..? Do I know you..?' Lucy asked herself.

**_Flashback..._**

_A little blonde haired girl screamed in fear, afraid to be bite by the dog who's now barking on her. "Go away! Go away! Please!" She screamed as her tears stream down her now puffy cheeks,"Please! Someone help me!" She cried._

_"Hey! Stop crying!" A pink haired boy said with a grin on his face, "It won't bite you, just be quiet." he said walking slowly to her, Lucy kept on crying silently, but then, the dog barked once again as she cried louder making the dog bites the boy's right arm._

_Lucy was shock by this making her cry more louder, "Shusshh!" He shush her, "I told you to be quiet." he said. Lucy sobbed quietly, The dogs bites suddenly loosens, "See, He was just scared of you." he said grinning again. "Bye, Doggie!" he said to the dog as it leaves them, leaving a bite mark and blood on his right arm.  
_

_The boy sat with her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, and she nodded quickly. "How about you?" she asked, "I'm great!" he replied, little Lucy stared on his right arm and the boy notice her staring to it, "Nah! It's fine, not need to worry about this" he said grinning pointing to the dog bite, "It's just a scratch." _

_"Aren't you afraid on that dog?" she asked, "Nope! Why are you afraid on the dog by the way?" he asked, messing his own hair. "They're scary! They have canines! A-And they bite so hard!" Lucy said as she shivered on what she have explained._

_"Eh? People like us have canines too! And we bite too, Oh! And some of us are scary too~" he simply grinned, "What's your name?__" he asked, "I'm Natsu."_

_"I'm Lucy." she said wiping her tears away. "Aren't you scared on the animals here in the forest?" she asked,_

_"Nope~ They weren't scary. I'm not scared to them, I have nothing to fear!" he grinned, Lucy somehow notice a gecko near him, "Look~ Theres a Gecko!"_

_"AHH! WHERE?! WHERE?!" Natsu said jumping in fear, the poor little gecko quickly turn on the opposite direction and leaves. "Aww! You scared it away!" Lucy pouted, "I thought you have nothing to fear?" Lucy said raising a brow, "You're scared don't ya?" Lucy smirk and then laughs "BWAHAHAHAH"_

_"Shut Up! Or Else.." He said blushing, looking away_

_"Or Else what?" Lucy smirk devilishly, Natsu looking again to her, "OR ELSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Natsu snapped. Lucy's eyes widen, she blushed a tint of pink, she covers her mouth with her little palms._

_"Why? Why do you want to marry me?" She asked innocently, "I'm a Princess you know! A Princess should marry a prince!" she said crossing her arms._

_"I can't be your Prince, But I can be your Dragon" he grinned, "Eh?! Don't you know Dragons kidnaps a Princess?" she retorted, "Pfft, Stupid Fairy Tales, It's not true! Dragons protects the princess not kidnap," he said, "And Unlike to the Prince, The Prince can't sacrifice his life for the Princess, while the Dragon, It can sacrifices his life and protect the princess in all his might!" Natsu said posing like a hero and grinning._

_"Why do you talk all about those things? We're too young for that" Lucy said innocently ignoring the topic as a blush appeared on her cheeks._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Lucy's eyes widen, she stuck there like a statue, she stared to the unconscious guy in her arms, 'That couldn't be true...right' she thought. Who would actually think that this guy is her savior when they were kids? Happy tears escaped her chocolate eyes as she hugged him in his sleep. She finally found her savior.

She stared from afar and notice that there was a sakura tree, 'sakura tree..' she looked above the sky and saw the stars and especially a crescent moon on the top of the sakura tree '...with a hanging crescent moon on the top...' She looked at the sleeping Natsu.

"Don't tell me..." Lucy's eyes widen, Her savior, was the guy that 'Cana' is talking about. It can't be true... Right? She stared to his unconscious face. How could she ignore him? How could she do that? He's inlove with another girl... right?

"Princess Lucy!" One of the guards called, helping the both of them.

* * *

**OH GERD! Natsu wants to marry Lucy when they were kids! WAAAAHHHH! NALU FANS LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM! X"DD **

**HOW'S CHAPTER THREE?! GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? UNDECIDED?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE~! ; n ;**

**More Than 5 Reviews - Continue XD So better leave one X"D**

**JA NE MINNA! :DDDDD**

**~DINOCHURR, OUT ;)**


End file.
